When Hell Broke Loose
by Random.d0.0b
Summary: FEMNARU. Pairing undecided. When Naruto comes back from her 3 year trip with Jiraiya, she doesn't expect what happens to her when she returns. She knew the villages hated her but did they hate her this much. Rated for language and language only.
1. Chapter 1

WARNING FEMALE NARUTO, AND MAYBE A BIT OF OOC~NESS

**I do not own Naruto, although it's on my Christmas list every year ^_^.**

**The first chapter is kinda short but it's just to see if anyone wants me to continue it, be warned not the best of writer and I suck at updating unless I'm really into the story I get writers block so easy because I get so many different ideas, warning though it may be a bit depressing. Well on with story. P.S Naruto is 16 in the story and is also female plus good kyuubi cause I dunno I wanted a good Kyuubi for some reason, not following manga or episodes thingys. SARUTOBI IS STILL ALIVE PEOPLE.**

**MUST READ: Don't care if you didn't read whats above but you will need this tiny bit of information to get what's gonna happen, so you know how demons aren't just one animal combined well I'm making Kyuubi fox/wolf/humanish kinda thang, mostly fox though you'll get what I mean later on in the chapter.**

~ Chapter #1 ~

Naruto Uzumaki, was the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, Naruto had been alone for most of her life but she had finally found people who cared for her, people who had filled that hollow place in her heart, and so after returning back to Konoha, Naruto met with her friends and celebrated with them of her return and of there promotions of which she missed out on, when Naruto left Shikamaru's house she decided to take a stroll through the night. It was a bad idea she knew that but she couldn't help but feel that maybe things would be different. Oh how she was wrong. The villagers had prepared for those 3 years that Naruto had been away, a group of villagers who had been badly affected by the Kyuubi had all got together and formed a plan to finally kill the demon spawn. Without Naruto even realizing it they had cornered her into a secluded area in the village, they each came out slowly emerging from the shadows altogether there were 14 men a few women but not that many, but there was one frightening factor to the equation there was only 1 Naruto. Naruto's sea blue eyes clouded in fear as memory's came running back into her head, yes she was a highly trained ninja but it would be an unfair advantage for her to use her training against villagers, and it was an obvious fact that they would lie to everyone that she had attacked them, and only her friends would believe her side of the story and she knew that wouldn't be enough, and so Naruto endured the pain and torment that the villagers threw at her. Naruto waited for the blows to come and soon they did come they beat her for an hour straight before a bald bald man with facial hair and a few scars emerged from the crowd with a knife in hand, he sneered at her and plunged the knife deep within her stomach twisting and smiling at the scream of pain that Naruto let loose.

Die demon bitch Naruto still wouldn't let the tears escape her eyes, but she did stumble back a few steps before collapsing to her knees, Naruto looked at her hands and saw the deep crimson blood, she lifted her fishnet and orange shirt, and saw that knife plunged right through her seal that was currently visible. Red chakra started to leak out of her seal, and Naruto looked at the seal again and saw that it was broken.

"Do you know what you've done?" she asked the man who had sunk the knife deep within her.

I have finally killed the demon spawn that's what I've done. The village will thank me Naruto shook her head at the madness in his voice it disgusted her that a man lusted for her blood so much.

No you have done the opposite. she looked up at his shocked face, fear slowly creeping across his facial features What are you talking about, there's no way that could be possible for you are the demon his confidence grew at each word he said and soon that same mask was on again the one filled with hate and disgust, Naruto shook her sad at his obvious denial Your wrong what you've done is broken the seal that's contained the Kyuubi all these years, you've helped free him. But at the same time you have also killed the person who you had thought was the one who killed those you loved she replied in a saddened voice, it was until she finished her speech that she looked up and saw her friends surrounding the area now, all with shocked looks on there faces.

Slowly the red chakra started coming out in more amounts and out of nowhere a huge surge of Kyuubi's chakra came out at once and huge flashing light blinded everyone on sight and when there vision cleared there stood Kyuubi, the most strongest and fearsome of all Bijuu.

"**I'm free, I'm finally free from that disgusting sewer like prison"** Kyuubi shouted with happiness and insanity in his voice, he looked down to see his host, glad that she had finally done it she had finally perfected that jutsu that would free him, he had just recently been depressed that she still hadn't finished it but now, now he knew she was lying that she wanted to surprise him and he was very surprised and happy, but when he looked down and saw his little kit looking up at him with a sad smile on her face and clutching her stomach where there was blood seeping out he felt enraged.

"**Who did this to you kit, tell me because who ever it was will die a thousand deaths"** Kyuubi growled with that same insanity in his voice. Kyuubi looked around and saw all the humans looking up at him in fear, _they should fear him_ he thought. But when his eyes landed on the man with blood dripping from his hands he lost control and went to attack but was stopped by Naruto standing in front of him.

"Kyuu-Kun don't hurt him, he is only human" Naruto spoke as if it was the most reasonable answer **you are human too, but what did he do he plunged a knife through your stomach and released me, how could you stand in front of him still wanting to protect such a vial human? Do you know what's going to happen because I'm not sealed within you anymore your going to die because I can't heal you anymore **a tear rolled down from the corner of Kyuubi's eye and along his long snout, to drop on to the ground. He was going to lose another, because of this village, because this village just had a thing for killing those he cared about. Kyuubi's whole being wished to burn down the village to listen to there screams of torture, there pain as they slowly die. But Kyuubi knew Naruto would never want that, she was to soft hearted for her own good.

Kyuu-Kun don't hurt the village Kyuubi was right that she would ask for that, he didn't want to give it to her, but he owed her that much Naruto whispered softly, gaining Kyuubi's full attention, his eyes softened at the title that was given to him, gently he wrapped one of his nine tails around Naruto and curled around her protectively, the villagers forgotten. **"Ssh Kit, don't speak just rest"** Sadness was laced with Kyuubi's voice, Naruto gave one last heart clenching smile, before her eyelids fluttered and closed Kyuubi searched for a heartbeat but it was gone. Kyuubi felt tears running down his snout, and felt the rain starting to pour. He nudged his kit with his snout trying to wake her from the sleep she was in, hoping that his ears were wrong and that there was still life in her but it was all in vain Naruto was dead .

Kyuubi lifted his head and howled in dis-spear, he looked down at his kit one last time before resting his head near her lifeless body nuzzling her in affection. The villagers felt the demons sadness, some felt satisfaction for hurting the demon others the same sadness that the demon was feeling, but only the Hokage truly felt the same sadness and anger, for it felt as if someone had taken away his granddaughter away from him and in a way they had.

(With Naruto)

Everything was so dark, there wasn't a speck of light, and Naruto couldn't even see her own hands _Is this where we go to when we die, is this death?_ She questioned herself, Naruto spun around trying to find a small source of light she searched blindly and out of the corner of her eye she saw a small light her eyes automatically zeroing in on it, although it was tiny it was still something. Naruto didn't even notice that she had started to run towards the light until the light started to get bigger and bigger until finally Naruto was blinded by the light. She blinked several times until her eyes adjusted, and what she saw confused her, she was in a house where an old man was sitting at a table drinking sake while playing a game of shogi by himself he sneezed every few seconds Naruto wondered if he had a cold, cautiously she approached the man and just as she was about to touch him on the shoulder, he spoke.

"I've been waiting for you Naruto Uzumaki" Naruto rose one of her eyebrows and dropped her arm before she went over to the empty chair across from the strange man. She stared at him for a little while noticing his pale wrinkled face and red nose, those soft brown eyes of his reminded her of her Jiji, but there was a difference in his eyes, his eyes looked as if he'd seen to much for someone to handle and yet here he was

"Who are you?" Naruto asked out of curiosity "Oh how rude of me" replied the old man before he sneezed again "I have many name but in your culture I am known as Kami" Naruto's eyebrows shot up in surprise "Really?" he nodded in response Naruto sat in the hard stiff chair in shock, she was currently talking to Kami, it was unbelievable.

"Care to play a game" Kami asked the teenager and gestured to the Shogi board he sneezed again and brought out a plain crisp handkerchief from his pocket before dabbing it underneath his nose, she nodded her head in response before picking up her first piece and moving. The game started to progress more and more, and Naruto found herself getting into the game. "Do you have a cold" Naruto asked out of nowhere, Kami looked up after he moved his piece and replied "No, but if you had thousands of people talking about you all the time you'd be coughing and sneezing just as much as I am" Naruto looked down at the board, feeling awkward for asking a stupid question.

"So uh Kami if I'm dead why can't I see my parents anywhere" Naruto made an action as if she was searching for her parents and maybe if she did do this then they would magically appear, Kami looked up and a kind smile was upon his face, his brown eyes met with Naruto's sapphire eyes. "Because Naruto you are not fully dead yet, you still have a small spark of life in you and if that small spark of life is given the right amount of electricity then you'll live again but if it is to be left alone then it will slowly fade away, this is why I wished to meet you Naruto because I believe you still have a destiny that you need to fulfill but it is not my decision wither to let you live or not and according to the rules I can't give you back your life unless I give you a test, so without you knowing it I have made this game of Shogi a decision of which you must make to either A) Fall to death and be reunited with your parents or B) To return to the living and fulfill your destiny. As you can see Naruto it's your decision you can either move your knight (Honorable horse) and win or move your Rook (Flying chariot) and lose it's your decision. Naruto felt the pressure come down on her like a tone of bricks. What should she do?

**Dun dun dunnnn what will she do tune in to the next chapter and find out, P.S I'm going to make them short-ish otherwise I won't update very often so yeah tell me what you think, but don't be to harsh try to be nice.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto cause if I did well let's just say it would be much better, well in my oppinion.**

**Heyy guys and were back, thank you to my reviewers and people who have added this story to there story alert and fav story, that really made me smile. Sorry in advance if there are no quote marks for when someone is speaking, because for some reason they get deleted when I upload this story to the site, and I go through it and try to correct them so yeah that's an apolgy for the last one as well. Anyways you can read now.**

**

* * *

**

~Chapter 2 ~

Naruto thought about it hard and what felt like hours was only minutes, with a determined look on her face Naruto rose her hand and moved her final piece before saying the two words which would determine her choice "Check mate" Kami smiled and his eyes shut and wrinkled at the side, Naruto returned her own smile it was one of her rare true smiles, not her usual shit eating grin.

"I see you've decided Naruto, I must warn you though because you have already died you will not return back to life without gaining something in your physical appearance" Naruto looked confused at the man and an angry look crossed her face

"You know you could have told me this earlier old man" she scolded him, he let out a nervous chuckle before answering her un-said question

"Don't worry it won't be to drastic, but because of you being a Jinchurki you will receive two things and one of them you will not be able to recognize it, I can only tell you this one for the other thing you receive is a mystery even to me." Naruto nodded her head in understanding but she was still a bit ticked of at him

"So what is it?" She asked rather rudely, Kami didn't seemed fazed at all

"You'll be able to let Kyuubi enter and exit his cage which is inside of you" Naruto looked at him

"Neh, that's so boring why I can't have like laser vision, or be able to turn invisible or even better to see the future, ooh the things I could do if I had that" Kami had a sweat drop on the back of his head that only seemed to get bigger and bigger,

"Think about it Naruto, you'd still be connected and linked with Kyuubi because if your gift, think about what you could do, you could restrain Kyuubi if he every tried to hurt someone think of the things like that, with this power you could protect you precious people" Naruto thought about it, and it did make sense but what worried her was this other thing she would receive. Naruto opened her mouth to speak, when she was interrupted, she glared at Kami.

"Well Naruto I guess this is goodbye it was nice meeting you" _What _thought Naruto "Wait I still have t..." Naruto never got to finish her sentence because she suddenly felt a sharp pain and darkness took over all of her senses, and she felt as if she was falling down into nothing.

Kyuubi had been with his kit for over an hour now just waiting for her to suddenly come back alive, he felt his heart break a little bit more every time he remembered that look on her face as if she welcomed death, it shouldn't be that way, Humans were suppose to cling to life, that was why he hated them because they were all so pitiful when there life was on the line. But somehow Naruto changed his view on life, and somehow she had wormed her way into his heart only to break it, and make it worse than what it was. He should have never gotten so close to his host but how ever much he tried he couldn't help it, _I guess_ he thought _that somewhere inside of me I ached and longed for someone to accept and love me, love me like the way I would've been loved if this village hadn't killed my real kit, but at least I got a glimpse of it from the little blonde vixen, at least for a little while I had my kit with me again._ Kyuubi smiled sadly at Naruto before setting her down on the ground, he stood up and just as he was about to turn around and walk to his old home he heard it, although it was small he heard a small little thump coming from the blonde, his eyes widened and he lowered his head until his ear was close to his little vixens chest. Thump _there it was again_ he thought in hope, and soon he heard it more frequently and all of a sudden a blinding white light burst from the blonde, and when it dimmed down he looked down in surprise, it was his kit yes but there was something different about her, he couldn't place it but there just was something strange about his kit, but he decided to ignore it, _it's probably my imagination _he told himself.

"Naruto..." Kyuubi whispered softly, Naruto looked up and smiled brightly at her father like figure.

"Hey Otou-san" Kyuubi felt his heart slowly repairing itself, as he stared at his Kit. Kyuubi nudged Naruto with his snout to check that she was real and this wasn't some sort of Genjutsu, but he felt the warmth radiating from her, he heard her beating heart, pounding as strong as ever, he changed his shape and shifted into his human form. A warm smile was on his face and slowly he walked towards Naruto arms opened as if to give her a hug, Naruto raised her arms too and closed her eyes expecting a nice warm hug...but Kyuubi had other idea's, a strange glint was in his eyes and before you know it, Naruto felt pain on the back of her head.

"OW WHAT WAS THAT FOR" Naruto yelled rather loudly

"IT'S YOUR FAULT GAKI, FOR GIVING ME A HEART ATTACK, DON'T DO THAT EVER AGAIN!" Kyuubi yelled back, _wow never knew Kyuubi could be such a mother hen, he's almost as bad as Iruka-Sensei_ thought Naruto.

"What dieing or getting brought back to life" Naruto looked curiously at Kyuubi, who's jaw had dropped to the floor at Naruto's idiocy

"BOTH" he yelled in frustration, Kyuubi ran his claw like nailed hands through his flaming red hair, _sometimes that girl really frustrates me, _Kyuubi let out a frustrated sigh before randomly attacking Naruto into a hug, Naruto was surprised but felt herself melting in her fathers hug, she rested her head on his shoulder and a small smile lighted her face.

"Sometimes Kyuubi I think your just as bad as Iruka-sensei" Naruto told Kyuubi affectionately.

"I DO WHAT NARUTO" Naruto's heart jumped in fright and spun around just as Kyuubi released him from there hug.

"Iruka-sensei you scared me" Naruto's hand was held to her heart to give it more affect.

"I'M GOING TO DO MORE THAN THAT TO YOU NARUTO" in the background you could hear Kyuubi giggling pevertly, Naruto glared at him and threatened in a very low voice

"Don't make me tell Baa-chan Fur ball" Kyuubi stilled, even he the most powerful of the Bijuu was scared of Tsunade, and he had a reason too, any women was scary when they know a pervert is around.

Naruto looked back at Iruka and pounced on to him and cried "Iruka-sensei, fur ball over there is being mean to me" Iruka's reaction wasn't straight away bit it started to slowly rise first it was a twitch, the it was a bigger twitch and finally he launched into action, Kyuubi was frightened of a mother hen Iruka and so he ran for his life, sure he could kill him with a swish of his tails but that wouldn't be any fun now would it.

Naruto watched the scene play out in front of her, her eyes shut and a smile crept it's way onto Naruto's face, her head was tilted to the side a bit, and if anyone was to see her one word would escape there mouths... Beautiful.

* * *

**Dumb ending I know but I wanted to get this out and well yeah, it was supposed to be out yesterday but yesterday was Christmas so how could I do that, anyways see you next time**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hehe sorry for any confusion, um well SASUKE IS IN THE VILLAGE just so you know, I did it in captial letter because well some people don't read this, yeah hard to believe right. Anyways thank you guys for the responses now on with the disclaimer then the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Naruto: DAM RIGHT YOU DON'T.**

**Little side note: Just wondering if anyone has any idea's for pairings, my favourite pairings for Naruto fanfictions is Naruto and Sasuke, or Naruto and Gaara, so yeah dose anyone have any suggestions.**

**HAPPY NEW YEARS.**

~ Chapter 3 ~

"Naruto is that really you" Naruto spun around and the sight of her friends greeted her, she felt kinda embarrassed that she never noticed them.

"Um yeah, unless of course I'm some clone that was programmed to think, act and believe that I am the real Naruto... Oh no help me Jiji I think I'm a clone I don't want to be a clone" anime tears streamed down Naruto's face.

"Yepp that's Naruto alright, only a knucklehead like her could be that stupid" Naruto faced Sasuke fury burning in her eyes, the others just sighed and blocked out the fight that would be soon to come.

"TEME, no one asked for your opinion" Naruto folded her arms together and looked the other way, with her head facing the sky, and a pout on her face.

"Dobe" Sasuke smirked at his team mates antics, he wouldn't show it but he was glad that Naruto was okay.

"Naruto how are you still alive" Naruto looked at her Jiji (Sarutobi/Hokage)

"Oh well you see, I died and then I meet Kami, he was really wrinkly and old and had a really bad cold but I think it's cause people talk about him so much" Naruto had a thoughtful expression on her face before continuing

"and well you see we played a game of Shogi, and just as I was about to beat him he interrupted me going on about this destiny stuff, kinda reminded me of the way Neji use to be" Naruto looked at Neji who was in the crowd and she saw that he had a scowl on his face, _I think I hit a soft _spot thought Naruto before continuing... again

"when all of a sudden he drops this huge bomb saying that I could chose to live or die, and well I choose to live and well yeah that pretty much sums it all up" everyone's face was of disbelief, not because Naruto was alive but because she had beat someone at Shogi, and Kami to be exact.

Just as the Hokage was about to ask another question, Naruto randomly fainted and since Sasuke was closer to Naruto he caught her just before she hit the ground. Everyone looked at Naruto is disappointment, she really needed to know her limits when it came to her physical strength, and what seemed like a routine Naruto was dragged to the Hospital by her friends yet again.

* * *

_'Where, where am I?' Naruto looked around her, and saw darkness 'am I dead again' she thought stupidly,_

_"No Naruto, it's time for your test" Naruto spun around and saw Kami for the second time that day,_

_"Wait what test, you know old man you really need to tell me all the facts before so you know I can be prepared, instead of randomly interrupting my dreams, and just randomly telling me things that are going to make me panic" Kami looked at Naruto seriously, and Naruto felt that this wasn't the time for joking around._

_"What's the test that I have to do" Naruto questioned but this time in a serious matter which was absolutely surprising to anyone who knew her lack of respect for those of higher status or power._

_"You have to choose again, but instead of choosing between life and death, you now have to chose a weapon, although it may not sound as important as choosing between life and death it is just as important because with each weapon there is a destiny and with each destiny there is a unique path in which you must travel, so I'll tell you this and I'll only tell you this once choose carefully and most importantly let the weapon choose you" Naruto nodded her head in understanding, Kami clapped his hands and a blinding light shined through the darkness, Naruto shut her eyes to try and save herself from being blinded._

_"Wow" that small word escaped from Naruto's mouth, and she had reason for that too, what she saw was every Ninja's dream, there were too many weapons to count._

_"How am I going to choose" Naruto asked Kami_

_"Let yourself be guided to the room which holds the weapon in which you desire" Kami faded into the light before disappearing completely._

_"Alright, Naruto all you have to do is let yourself be guided. Easy right?" Naruto looked around and inspected worth her eyes every corner and hallway, but she couldn't see everything as the hallways were too long "Wrong" _

_**"Tsk tsk Kit the first signs to insanity is talking to yourself"**_

_"Wah, Kyuubi how did you get here, no wait a minute where are you" Naruto let her eyes wander the room in hope of seeing a familiar face._

_**"You can't see me baka cause I'm communicating to you through our link, I'm on the outside still getting chased by Iruka, and I can't believe I'm saying this but I wish I was in my cage at this moment, Iruka sure can be scary when he wants to be, I never knew that his big head no jutsu could be so frightening... gotta go Kit, he found me" **Naruto shook her head in amusement, who could have thought Kyuubi the most powerful of all bijuus would be tamed by a 6 year old girl _**(that's how old she was when she first encountered Kyuubi) **

_Naruto remembered her predicament and looked around in hope of seeing a huge big sign pointing to the destination in which she needed to take, Naruto couldn't see any signs so she turned towards a hallway in which had many doors on the sides, one of these doors has to lead to what I'm searching for thought Naruto._

* * *

"How is she" Kakashi looked at the Hokage, and shrugged his shoulders,

"The doctors don't know what's wrong with her, but they said she's in a coma like state hopefully she'll awake" Sarutobi looked at his grand daughter in worry

_'Why is it always you Naruto, why dose fate seem to always give you the bad side of things.' _Sarutobi thought before exiting the hospital. Kakashi watched the Hokage in concern,

_'I wonder what's gotten the Hokage so worried' _Kakashi wondered before returning back to reading his book, and watching over his student.

* * *

**Kinda short but it's getting somewhere, hehe HAPPY NEW YEARS. (again) Neh a little side note I have to write, well don't you just hate it when you have such a good idea and all you wana do is write it down but you can't cause you have to slowly make your way towards it otherwise the story will be short yeah that's what's happening to me right now and man is it frustrating well anyways hope you all have a Happy New Year, and Happy Birthday to anyone who has a birthday on New Years, and if you don't celebrate these things, well hope you have a good day and stuff.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE AND FOR ANY GRAMMAR ERRORS DON'T HAVE A BETA.**

**Hellooooooo people, you know what there's been a whole lot of confusion so I'm going to try and clear that up as well as add more to the story. Thank you reviewers subscribers and so on and on and on.**

**Me: I don't own Naruto but if I did well lets just say things would be different MUCH different.**

~*~ Chapter 4 ~*~

"How is she Kakashi-Sensei?" Kakashi looked up from his book to see a worried Sakura, and an almost indifferent Sasuke, almost being that you could see a trace of worry in his onyx eyes.

"She's fine, the doctors said that she's in a coma and that they don't know when she'll wake up, but knowing Naruto she'll be up and going when we least expect it" Kakashi had a soft smile on his face as he looked down at Naruto.

Sasuke looked at Kakashi's and Sakura's facial expressions and saw that deep affection they felt for the most unpredictable blonde they had ever met in their entire life's, and deep down inside him he felt a small spark of affection towards the blonde he pretended to hate, _how could I hate her?_ He thought to himself _how could I hate someone who had rescued me from the darkness over and over again, as much as I hate to admit it Naruto's always been there. So how could I? _

"How could I?" Sasuke whispered softly to himself, only intending for himself to hear those words but he knew that his teammates heard them as well when they turned around to face him and stare with confusion emitting from there eyes, he stared blankly at them not intending to give them an answer.

When Kakashi and Sakura saw the stubborn look on his face they knew they were going to get nothing, so they went back to staring at Naruto and reminiscing about the good and bad times they've had with the blonde.

_Naruto opened a door and another and another until she just couldn't take it anymore, she slumped down on the hard wooden floor and leaned up against the blinding white walls._

"_I'm so tired" whined Naruto, she leaned her head up against the cool wall, and closed her eyes to try and regain her energy, but as Naruto calmed down she heard a voice calling for her, it was odd the voice wasn't louder than a whisper and yet it seemed to shout out to her, Naruto opened her eyes to see if someone was there but she saw that no one was, she noticed that the voice stopped as soon as her eyes opened, Naruto shut her eyes again and tried to calm herself once more and see if maybe the voice would return. And it did, Naruto slowly stood up and kept her eyes sealed shut, she kept her hand up against the wall to help her navigate her way. Several minutes later and Naruto still hadn't located the voice, just as she was about to give up a voice in her head commanded her to stop, she did as she was told. And slowly Naruto opened her eyes and allowed them to adjust before her eyes set on a huge golden door._

"_Why didn't I think of that before, of course it's gonna be the huge big door at the end of the hallway it always is" Naruto concluded out loud while hitting her forehead with the palm of her hand._

_Hesitantly Naruto placed her hand on the door and opened it to be greeted by three awesome in Naruto's opinion weapons, on one side there was a Black and red Scythe with one long blade at the top that was slightly curved, and at the bottom if someone were to look closely you could see that the bottom comes off and what was inside was unknown to Naruto, she let her gaze linger for a few seconds more before looking at the next weapon and she started to examine it, it looked to be just a normal bow, but it was elegant in a way, it was gold and white with small bits of silver. There were red ruby stone embroidered on the bow and when Naruto looked at the bow more closely she saw a faint blue aura around it, Naruto looked at the last and final weapon in the room, it was two twin katana swords, one of the swords was Black with sapphire blue gemstones shaped to look like a nine tailed fox, the next sword however was porcelain white with ruby gemstones and like the other the gemstones were in the shape of the nine tailed fox, and lastly the blade was a midnight black, very unusual Naruto observed but all in all each and everyone of the weapons were beautiful and unusual in there own sort of way, the only thing that Naruto had to do was choose._

_Naruto remembered Kami's words, she needed to let the weapon choose her not the other way around, and so Naruto sat down on the hard floor and meditated and soon she drifted of to a whole new world._

Tsunade slumped over the Hokage's desk stress weighing down on her, to her side Shizune and Sarutobi both looked equally stressed and worried, a few moments ago the villagers who were amongst the crowd that had ganged up on Naruto were all exiled in front of the entire village showing everyone what was to happen to them if they ever were to raise a finger to the blonde. But that wasn't the reason as to why the three were feeling that way, Tsunade opened up a draw consisted to her desk and pulled out some sake and a few glasses.

"Tsunade-sama..." Shizune was silenced from the death glare that was given to her by the Hokage, but nevertheless Shizune spoke again.

"Tsunade-sama, I merrily wished to ask you for a glass of sake." Shizune's grasp on TonTon strengthened as she waited for her sensei's answer.

Tsunade looked up at Shizune with an eyebrow raised before reaching back into her draw and grabbing out two more glasses one for Shizune and the other for Sarutobi, Tsunade poured them each a glass before handing the out. Sarutobi nodded his head in gratitude, before pouring the liquid down his parched throat.

"Arigatou gozaimasu." Shizune said before downing her glass as well.

Tsunade refilled the glasses and everyone repeated the action only this time Shizune did not thank her Sensei.

Konoha's rookie 9 (**excluding Naruto of course**) were worried for there blonde friend, each and every one of them had a look of worry even Sasuke Uchiha although his look was very faint, they had all crowded inside of the small room that held Naruto Uzumaki the source of there worry, there sensei's Kakashi, Kurenai and Asuma all stood outside allowing there students to have some time with there friend, it had been 3 days now that Naruto has been unconscious, gifts and cards were already starting to pile up on the fairly big sized table that was next to Naruto's bed.

Every single one of Naruto's friends all thought of the good and bad times they've had with the blonde, and how it was so cruel for the villagers to harm there friend, but once they found out about Naruto's tenant it explained everything, it explained how she felt so connected to Gaara, and how she had changed him into what he was today and it also explained the way she could relate to everyone when they showed hints of pain because she had gone through one of the most worst pains that someone could experience, it was easily compared to the pain that Sasuke felt, although there were many difference but altogether it was pain.

"I wonder how it felt to be hated by your very own village from such a young age, to always be dragged down by people and yet somehow be able to smile without a care in the world" everyone looked at Hinata in surprise no one expected such a thing to leave her mouth and for her to not stutter was something remarkable by itself.

"I'll give her one thing she isn't just strong physically but also mentally, to be able to smile and laugh when at the same time she probably wanted to cry and scream is something only Naruto can do, such a troublesome girl" Shikamaru spoke in his same lazy drawl only there was that hint of fondness that always seemed to come out when someone were to speak of Naruto.

Everyone went back to staring at the blonde all with a soft look all but Sasuke Uchiha he tried to look at her with a blank look but it failed miserably there was guilt shining in his eyes, as memory's from the past flooded his mind.

**Flashback**

"_Sasuke please don't leave" Sasuke looked at Naruto's pleading eyes, it was true that he was having second thoughts but he was an avenger and an avenger's do not have second thoughts. Well that's what he told himself, but the truth was he was really debating on if he should leave or stay, and staying at the moment didn't sound to bad but Sasuke quickly shook that from his mind, he had to avenge his clan and then restore it after all it had been his ambition for some time now and he couldn't just abandon it, or could he?  
_

_Naruto saw the hesitation in Sasuke's raven black eyes and so she tried to take advantage of it._

"_Sasuke I know what it's like to want revenge, when I was younger I use to want to get revenge on the village I use to dream about there blood covering every inch of the village, and the different ways I could kill each an everyone of those bastards" Naruto growled as she clenched her fists, but then her face took on a softer expression and her fists slowly unclenched. Sasuke watched in fascination and he waited for her to continue her story._

"_But then I meet a kind old man who I had eagerly called Jiji,and he helped me escape the darkness, and now as I look back I can see myself become the way Gaara was, I know now that I was close to becoming the monster in which the villager's had gladly called me and now I've realized how lonely and scared I was, trying to hide it with hate and anger." Naruto looked up at Sasuke with glistening eyes, and a few tears trailing down her heart shaped face._

"_I'm telling you this now Sasuke before it's too late don't go down this path it'll only end in your demise, because once you go down the path you've selected no one will ever be able to retrieve you from the darkness, you'll only end up lonely and unhappy never satisfied with what you have." Naruto smiled a sad smile at Sasuke, and she bowed her head when she saw his expression had turned into a scowl, and that's when Naruto knew that she had been talking to deaf ears, she tried not to sob but found it hard not to, after all Naruto was never one to hold in her emotions._

_Naruto started to walk away from Sasuke, but stopped when she felt a hand on her shoulder, she stopped with wide eyes and turned her head so that she could at least see Sasuke from the corner of her eye and when she saw a rare smile on his face, hope and happiness flooded her whole being._

"_I'll stay dobe, but only for you" Naruto was confused by these words were they supposed to mean something, but she shook it off._

_Sasuke stared at the blonde and for once in many years he felt a small spark of happiness **if I have to give up my friends just to kill you Itachi, then you are most definitely not worth it, I'll find another way in which I can get my revenge and keep the very few people I call friends and that's a promise.** _

_Sasuke turned around and started to walk back to the village glad that he hadn't gotten to far into the forest, he looked over at Naruto to see one of her dazzling smiles directed at him, he smirked back at her and she rolled her eyes playfully glad that her best friend was coming back home with her. Sasuke looked ahead of him and thought over what he could have lost._

**End Of Flashback**

_So this is why the villagers hated you Naruto_ Sasuke thought _I'm sorry for not realizing._ Sasuke closed his eyes and leaned up against the bed that Naruto occupied and slowly he drifted of to a well needed sleep.

Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba, Hinata, Ino, Sakura and Shino could only watch the Uchiha in amusement.

**Yay chapter finally finished. Woo Hoo I had a little bit of writers block for this.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you lovely reviewers, hmm I have decided the pairing for this, and I will not tell you just to help with the surprise although it's probably going to be very obvious haha, er um sorry for no line breaks in the previous chapter I kinda forgot to put them in I guess I was in a rush to post the chapter up but I'm sure it was ok, so anyways I guess on to the disclaimer.**

**I do not own Naruto although I wish to own it on every falling star. ^_^.**

* * *

Chapter 5

The birds outside chirped and the sun shined brightly, Sasuke opened his eyes slowly allowing his eyes to adjust to the sudden brightness, he brought up his hand and rubbed his neck with it hoping to somehow get rid of the stiffness that he felt in his neck, he leant his head to the left and right and was rewarded with a 'crack' noise that helped loosen up his muscle's, Sasuke finally realised where he was, after all it wasn't that hard to figure out what with pale white walls, machines and the smell of disinfectant in the air, he was most defiantly in the Hospital and when he looked down he saw the face of a still unconscious blonde.

"Dobe, wake up." but his words were told to deaf ears, or so he thought.

* * *

"_Dobe wake up" Naruto looked around the room in search of the person who she had thought she heard._

"_Sasuke?" she looked around again trying to find him, but it seemed to be just a part of her imagination._

'_Strange' thought Naruto out of all the people I know my sub-conscious had used the teme's voice, What was he to me? Naruto silently wondered._

_Naruto ignored her thoughts and remembered that she had other thing's she needed to worry about like which weapon she had to choose. Naruto sat down on the floor and went into a meditating position, she closed her eyes and relaxed every muscle in her body, and as Naruto slowly drifted off into a calm composure Kami watched her with a glint in his eye._

"_Interesting" Kami whispered to himself._

"_Interesting indeed, interesting that she would be led to this room. And such a room. Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze will be a very strong shinobi, a very strong shinobi indeed" slowly Kami blended into the shadows once again to keep his presence unknown._

_Naruto meditated for what seemed like hours when finally she gave up, Naruto opened her eyes and stood up she did the first thing that came to her mind, eni menie minie mo. She did the little rhyme and her finger ended up pointing to the Scythe, Naruto reached out her hand to grab the weapon but it was covered with a transparent glass, shielding it, protecting it, Naruto let her hand press up against the glass and very slowly the room she was in changed, it turned into a place that could only be described as a place of death._

"_Hello Naruto" Naruto looked around and only saw a black feathered raven perched on the top of a dead looking tree._

"_Who are you?" Naruto called out not talking to anyone in particular, but when she got an answer she was a little bit surprised._

"_I am the Guardian of death, the keeper and spirit that lives within the scythe you have come into contact with" the raven bird spoke with an all knowing voice, it gave Naruto goose bumps._

"_Why am I here?" The bird cawed, but Naruto could've sworn it sounded more like laughter._

"_You silly, silly human. Your here to take the test, I'm supposed to show you what could happen if you choose the Scythe as your life long partner" the bird squawked in amusement._

"_Partner?" Naruto tilted her head to the side and looked at the bird in confusion._

"_What did you think that a weapon is just a tool to be used, every tool holds a small piece of your soul, in every Kunai, Shuriken and Senbon you use." the Raven fluffed up his feathers and beat his wings in rage._

"_I'm sorry" Naruto bowed respectfully._

"_It is fine, I shouldn't of expected anything else from a mere human." Naruto took it as an insult naturally but for once in her life she was going to keep quiet about it, although her eye twitched and the raven didn't fail to notice it._

"_Well shall we get on with it you only have a limited time in this world before you have to go and met the other two" 'the other two' Naruto questioned herself, but she remembered the other weapons and they must have spirits in them as well Naruto concluded._

_Naruto kept her eyes forwards and followed the Raven through a dead looking forest that held things the Naruto rather not know about._

* * *

_**(Time Skip)**_

_Naruto felt creep-ed out when they stopped in the middle of a graveyard, she was literally shaking, it didn't help that it felt colder than any where than she'd ever be._

_The Raven looked back at Naruto with a scowl on his face if that was possible._

"_Hurry up Human we don't have much time until you fade away from this world" Naruto nodded her head and she ran while the bird flew, she followed just like before._

_Several minutes later and Naruto ended up outside of a cave, hesitantly she followed the squawking bird inside and sat down in front of what looked like a sanctuary. Naruto looked behind her to try and find the bird but when she looked he was no where to be found, franticly she searched for the missing bird but instead she got a devilishly handsome teenager, who looked about the same age as her maybe older by a few years. He had pitch black hair, that was in a messy style which surprisingly framed his pale face, 'if it wasn't for his amber coloured eyes he would've looked like an Uchiha' Naruto observed._

"_Who are you?" Naruto asked for the second time._

"_Uh you don't recognize me I would think not, I have many names but the one I like to go by is the one my father gave me Kohaku, I am the Raven spirit that you met before" Kohaku sat down on a chair that Naruto hadn't bothered to notice, she closed her eyes and breathed in slowly not believing that this was happening to her._

"_So can you tell me or show me what the hell your supposed to do" Naruto yelled she'd kept quiet for way to long, and it was finally catching up on her._

"_Uh yes the test" Kohaku yawned and slumped back into his chair, and stared a Naruto with a blank expression._

"_Well you've already passed the test" Naruto stared, and stared._

"_You've got to be kidding me right."_

"_No, I was secretly testing you it pleases me to see the shocked faces of my victims, but yes you've successfully passed, congratulations." Kohaku said the last word using sarcasm._

"_What exactly did I do?" _

"_You crossed the underworld but of course, without being attacked very rare indeed" Naruto's eye started to twitch, the twitch grew and grew until she exploded._

"_YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT I COULD HAVE DIED!" _

"_Yeah" Kohaku had that annoyingly familiar smug look on his face, the one she'd seen countless of times._

"_I HATE YOU"_

"_Love you too" Kohaku replied sarcastically._

"_Just zap me to the next weapon" Naruto replied in a defeated and weary voice._

"_I don't know about zapping you but you can go through that portal over there" a portal suddenly appeared in the middle of the cave and Naruto stepped through, she was ready this time. _

* * *

**Sorry I didn't update haha I thought I posted this before I went off to my week long holiday soooo sorry, but the next chapter will be out sooner promise. Well see you next chapter. And sorry if it seems I'm really dragging this out but two or three chapters and she'll finally be back with her friends and then the real fun can happen.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Dearest Readers, I am sorry to inform you that it may take awhile for next chapter as I am very depressed, my dog Storm died recently so yeah, this chapter is dedicated to him. ****J R.I.P Storm. April 15 2008 - February 02 2011 3 3 3**

**Arashi - Storm, had to give him a Japanese name but the meaning will always be the same, even though there are probably several other meanings. I got this from some website so if it's wrong then well sorry.  
**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything apart from my OC's**

* * *

**Chapter 6.**

_Naruto stepped out of the portal and her now bare feet felt the luscious, soft green grass. Her eyes took in the beautiful and life filled land, it was the complete opposite of the place she was just in, there were animals hopping, trotting, flying, and running all over the place, all care-free. Naruto looked down and saw that her clothes changed from her normal ninja attire to a casual light orange sundress, that clung at the top and flowed out at the bottom, the dress reached to just above her knees, and the necklace she received from Tsunade when she was 13 hang lazily on her chest, it went just past her breasts, and the black rope that held the gem was looped around her neck twice because it was so long. Naruto walked towards were the animals were playing in hope that maybe one of them could talk just like the other shape shifter._

"_Welcome" Naruto looked behind her to see a large Harlequin (Black and White) Great Dane, who had an luminous glow around him._

"_I'm guessing you're the guardian or something around here" Naruto asked._

"_Something like that" replied the deep voiced dog._

"_Er… Um what's you name" the dog smiled, if that was even possible, but it's eyes seemed to shine a little more and his tail started to swipe back and forth so that must mean he's happy. Right?_

"_Like the other Guardian has probably told you he has many names, well so do I and so do a whole lot of other Guardian's, but my recent name that was given to me was Arashi" _

"_Arashi, hmm it suits you" the dog barked in agreement._

"_I don't have you for long so follow me." Arashi started to walk away but when he looked back Naruto was still standing there arms folded and a stubborn look on her face._

"_I'm not going until I know that this test doesn't involve walking or running through a place where I will be killed, unless I somehow pass the test which no monsters or something will attack me" the dog snorted and gave Naruto a look that practically shouted 'IDIOT'._

"_and why would I do that, now if you'd please hurry up, the sun is going down" Arashi looked at the sky to see where the sun was and how long they had, and they didn't have much time._

"_What's the sun got to do with it" Naruto questioned._

"_It's got to do with everything, hurry before were to late" Arashi ran before Naruto could argue, Naruto rolled her eyes before running after the Great Dane._

_They ran through life filled forests and over grass covered hills, and they even climbed a mountain, and when they got to the top of the mountain there was a lake and a huge waterfall although it was strange how the lake wasn't very large and yet there was a huge waterfall that was gashing out ._

"_Wow" Naruto gasped in amazement, the dog let out a sound of approval._

"_Quick, you must bathe yourself in the sacred waters" Arashi flicked his head in the direction of a small pool of water that was to the side of the huge lake, Naruto didn't see the point of it but she did as she was told, instead of stripping down Naruto just pretty much splashed into the cold water._

_The water was so cold that it was starting to make Naruto feel numb, Naruto noticed that the sun was starting to fade, it wasn't slowly lowering down it was flickering between the moon and the sun, it kept flickering until it just stopped on a full moon, the moon gave the water a luminous glow and before Naruto knew it she was arching her back in pain, her eyes and mouth wide open, she was unable to make a sound, light shot out from everywhere it could from her body, the dog sat by and watched the 'cleansing.'_

_It felt like days, no, months before the pain started to wear down, until it was merely throbbing, Naruto slowly made her way out of the water, she grabbed onto the side and clawed her way up, getting dirt inside her finger nails. When Naruto was completely out she was panting and drenched, the dress clung to her and weighed more than before, Arashi started to sniff Naruto and then he gave a piercing howl. The moon disappeared and the sun was back once again._

"_Congratulations Pup, you've completed the second test" the dog barked happily._

"_care…to…explain?" panted Naruto._

"_You have been cleansed by the spirits and because of this you have been able to survive, the spirits are very picky on whom they choose so congrats" Arashi explained._

"_Are all the tests supposed to be this way?" _

"_Most likely" Arashi replied with an amused voice. Naruto stared at him before just letting it go, she might as well, it wasn't as if she would be getting anymore answers from him, and so Naruto thought of a question she had been meaning to ask for awhile._

"_So um what weapon spirit thingy are you?" Naruto asked while looking the dog in the eye._

"_I am the bow and arrow, the most purest weapon in the universe although it can still be corrupted as can all weapons" Arashi trailed of with a sad tone "Well you best be leaving now Naruto I'll open up a portal for you" Arashi stated this in such a gentle and kind voice, it made Naruto want to melt._

_She watched him as he stood up tall and barked, it was different to any other kind of bark, with this bark you could see the sound waves which hit an invisible flat surface, Arashi barked again and a portal started to open, the dog turned towards Naruto and nodded his head, Naruto nodded back in understanding, before she ran through the portal she placed a small kiss on Arashi's forehead and scratched behind his ear, Arashi barked in pleasure before nudging her to the portal._

"_Go now before it closes" Arashi spoke in his deep kind voice._

"_Goodbye Arashi" Naruto waved goodbye before jumping through the portal._

"_Goodbye pup" and the portal closed._

_

* * *

_

**I'm sorry it was a long wait again, I know I promised to get a chapter up sooner but so many things have been happening and well yeah, plus school is starting up now so I'll have less time as well to write but I'll try my very best to try and get a chapter up in a week. Please review any tips are appreciated._  
_**


	7. Chapter 7

**What a surprise another late update, I have decided to make this a bit more humorous as I am not enjoying writing this, but alas I shall try to continue, if it doesn't work after awhile then I'm sorry to say I shall not continue, well enjoy.**

**I just noticed something this is M rated so I can write some not to very nice words YAY!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own nada except for my OC's.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

_Naruto felt as if she were falling, she couldn't care less, she wouldn't mind if she was attacked by some sort of monster, and to be completely and utterly truthful she wouldn't mind a bowl of ramen at the moment, it had seemed like months since she had a bowl. As Naruto kept falling down it seemed to ease until it felt like she was floating in mid-air, every where she looked there was darkness not a patch of light, until suddenly little spots of light littered the place, two clouds of green smoke flew across the area, the smoke slowly formed into two giant faces, one with the look of pure evil and the other with the look of peace and serenity, they both gave Naruto mixed emotions, the face with a scary look gave her the feeling of security and a strange sort of happiness, while the face with the calm and collective look, struck fear and a sort of dreaded feeling, it goes to show that looks can be deceiving._

"_**Welcome child"**__ both of the faces talked at the same time and there voices sounded so ancient, that you wondered about what they had seen in there life time._

"_Hello, uh May I ask are you both the guardian's of this dimension?" _

"_**No only one of us is, and the other is a fake, you must chose between us, the one you chose will determine your fate" **__The more male character stated._

"_**Be warned though child, the one you chose shall be your doom" **__The voice of the second one sounded so alluring, it took all of Naruto's will power to not immediately shout out her answer, of choosing the more feminine face._

"_If you wouldn't mind could I know your names" Naruto asked, hesitating on the last word._

"_**I am Kira" **__spoke the soft voiced female._

"_**And I am Mitsunobu" **__Naruto's eyes curved so they were up side down U's, and a smile lighted her face._

"_Then I chose Mitsunobu" _

"_**Are you sure, Na-Ru-To."**__ Kira whispered seductively in Naruto's ear, now Naruto was in no way at all attracted to the female…species but there was just something about her voice that lured you in, made you want to give up your whole entire being just to hear her voice again, and Naruto once again had to fight her inner-self to not submit, because Naruto was stronger than that._

"_Positive" both of the heads laughed, until there laughter turned to a faint hum in the background they swished and twirled around Naruto, staring at her, mocking her, well that's what it felt like._

"_**Goodbye Naruto"**__ a huge gust of wind blew around Naruto, until the wind started to scratch and cut into Naruto's skin, Naruto was confused did she pick the wrong one? _

_A drop of blood fell to the floor and if you listened closely you could hear the small noise it made, when Naruto's blood came into contact with the ground a whole lot of words and symbols started to glow, and that was when Naruto released it was a huge seal, this whole time it was a seal that she was standing on, and so all this time She'd needed to add a little bit of blood to open the transportation seal, but instead she ignored her surroundings, she was really losing her touch as a shinobi, Naruto closed her eyes and a few tears escaped the corner of her eyes, a sad smile caressed her face and she allowed the wind to cut deeper and deeper into her flesh, she allowed the wind to slowly kill her, she knew she'd never escape it, even if she was one to not give up on anything, it was impossible to escape her fate._

"_Dam I'm starting to sound like Neji" Naruto laughed to herself and slowly slipped into the familiar darkness she had come to know_

* * *

**(Konoha)**

It was one of those rare days where Team 7 had the day off, and of course they spent most of it just watching the sleeping Naruto in her hospital bed, the village seemed to be more dull, for some reason it didn't have the same glow it somehow used to have. Everything seemed darker. Kyuubi came bursting through the door in his human form.

"**How is she?" **He asked softly, Sakura, Sasuke, Kakashi and the newest member to the team who had to fill in for Naruto temporally Sai all sat in the crowded space.

"She's fine" Sakura replied with still a small twinge of fear in her voice, you couldn't blame her, here he was the Kyuubi no Kitsune, the king of all demons, how could she not be afraid.

Sasuke sat in the corner, just listening to the beeping of the machine that signalled that she was still alive, he listened to it trying to spot any changes, _beep, beep, beep, __**b**__eep,__** be**__ep, __**bee**__p, __**beep**__, __**Beep, BEep, BEEp, BEEP.**_

"Sakura check Naruto, I think something's wrong" Everyone focused there attention to the blonde. Sakura quickly walked over to Naruto and checked the monitor that showed her heartbeat and indeed there was something wrong, the heart beats were beginning to become frantic, and slowly they started to have gaps in between them and they were fairly large gaps as well, Sakura became frantic she placed her hands over Naruto's heart and pumped as much Chakra as she could, but as Sakura did this she couldn't find anything wrong apart from her thumping heart, and so Sakura focused on that one point entirely, Sakura searched her mind and thought of everything she could do but when she ran out of options Sakura had to admit defeat.

"There's nothing I can do" Sakura whispered with hollow eyes, Sasuke felt his hands clench into fists.

"**Move aside"** Sakura complied and Kyuubi rested his hand over Naruto's heart and he tried to use a little Kitsune magic, allowing her body to absorb small amounts of his chakra as she had done before when he was caged within her, but it was useless nothing was working Kyuubi frowned and added a little bit more chakra, her body reacted to the chakra, her whisker marks became more prominent, and Kyuubi imagined that beneath her closed eyes her eyes had changed to the same shade of red as his. The monitor's beeping started fading. **Beep…Beep…Bee…Be…B… **the room was flooded with the noise of the everlasting beep, and everyone apart from Sai froze in there spots, they all had a face that showed nothing but pain for losing there friend, Sai kept his fake smile in place and Sasuke had enough he couldn't stand the sight of Sai just smiling there as if nothing had just happened, swiftly he punched Sai and slammed him up against the wall with a firm grip around his throat, Sasuke squeezed his throat hoping for a different facial expression but instead he only got the same fake smile, Sasuke felt his Sharingan blaze to life, and the Mangekyou Sharingan slowly swirl to life.

"Sasuke calm down" spoke Kakashi with a voice no one had heard of before.

"Don't take Naruto's death out on Sai" Sakura stood to the side with a frightened look gleaming in her green eyes.

"How can you say it like that?" Sasuke spoke with a harsh tone in his voice.

"HOW CAN YOU JUST ACCEPT HER DEATH LIKE THAT" a few tears streamed down his face, it was a very rare sight to see Sasuke show emotion so it shocked everyone even more.

"Sasuke…" Sakura whispered out hopelessly.

"SHUT UP SAKURA, JUST SHUT UP FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE SHUT UP!" Sasuke's shoulder shook with grief.

"!" a huge gasp came from Naruto and her body jerked up, her eyes shot open and the whole room fell in silence.

"**Impossible"** whispered Kyuubi, the machine started to gradually increase, until it was normal again.

Naruto looked around her eyes still cloudy, she blinked it away and to her surprise she saw Kyuubi in his human form above her, and she felt something on her chest, she looked down and saw his hand resting on her chest, or rather her breasts. Anger boiled inside her and a rather evil though came to her mind, she looked up at Kyuubi with an expression that showed she was weak.

"K…Kyu…" Naruto tried to speak but found that her voice was hoarse and her throat sore.

"**Sssh Naruto, don't speak" **Kyuubi whispered fondly, Naruto shook her head 'no'.

"Come…(fake cough, fake cough) closer" Kyuubi did as he was told and he had his ear just by Naruto's mouth, and his hand still on her chest, everyone in the room were tense, Sasuke still had his hand wrapped around Sai's throat. Kakashi with wide eyes and Sakura still standing to the side with shaking legs.

"GET YOUR FUCKING PERVERTED HAND OF MY CHEST!" Naruto screamed so loudly that Naruto's team couldn't help it they all smiled glad to have there team mate with them.

"**WAH, No Naruto it's not what it looks like I promise I wasn't touching you in inappropriate places you have to believe me" **Kyuubi wailed with tears trailing down his face. SMACK.

"Tell it to the judge" Naruto stated, while Kyuubi cried in the corner with a red mark on his face in the shape of a hand.

"NARUTO" Sakura squealed, Sakura ran over to Naruto and grabbed her into a hug, and however un-natural it was Sasuke joined into the hug, he let down Sai and walked away and hugged his best-friend and his other friend as he liked to call Sakura, Kakashi had a perverted thought so he joined into the hug, and he made sure to be in-between Sakura and Naruto, Sasuke noticed this and very large vain pulsed on top of his head, and his eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

Sai stood to the back and watched with a slight interest, he watched as the demon king went and joined the hug, that was when Sai had a rather strange thought _'eh what the hell might as well'_ so Sai placed a fake smile on his face and joined the hug as well, everyone gave him a weird look.

"Who the hell is that?" Naruto asked no one in particular, but she did let her eyes linger on Kakashi, the hug broke up and everyone turned there attention to Sai.

"Hello Beautiful I am Sai" Sai grabbed Naruto's hand and placed a small tender kiss on it.

"Is he always like this?" Naruto asked Sakura, and she watched as her and Sasuke both had rather big veins on there foreheads.

"No, he's usually a whole lot ruder" Naruto saw how Sakura strained to say what she was trying to say without punching the lights out of Sai, Naruto was glad to be around those who she was familiar with, not those creepy animals, like that raven Naruto shuddered at the thought.

"_Hey who you calling creepy"_ Naruto's eyes widened, no it couldn't be.

"_Yes it is us Naruto I hope you don't mind" _spoke Arashi, Naruto's eyes searched the room her eyes darting everywhere.

"What are you looking for Naruto?" asked a worried Sakura.

"There not there" whispered Naruto.

"Who's not there Naruto" Sasuke spoke for the first time since Naruto woke.

Naruto shook her head in confusion and she bowed her head and stared at her hands.

"_You won't find us outside Naruto, try looking at your seal" _Kohaku suggested.

Naruto threw of the blankets and saw she was in one of those hospital gowns, showing no embarrassment she shifted the gown up and focused chakra to her stomach and saw the seal form, but it was different it now had the symbols for bird and dog, it was bad enough that Naruto had to hold the fox but now a dog and bird too. Shoot she was becoming a cell for all animals.

"_Why are you inside me?"_ Naruto thought to herself hoping that they could hear her.

"_Dunno Kira and Mitsunobu sealed us within you, we were told to help you with weapon training" _spoke Arashi.

"_I don't see no weapon"_ Naruto didn't there was no weapon beside her or even near, unless you counted the weapons Sasuke, Sakura, Sai,, Kyuubi and Kakashi have.

"_Sill girl, tell us what did you have to do to escape the dream world"_ Kohaku spoke with his same arrogant voice.

"_I died?"_ Naruto replied uncertain with her answer.

"_No stupid girl, you used your blood to ignite the seal" _

"_Huh"_ Naruto replied smartly, Kohaku slapped his face.

"_You really are an idiot, that seal wasn't just a transportation seal it was also a binding seal, when your blood touched the seal you were bounded to a contract where you pretty much agree to save the world in danger and all that nonsense and it also allowed you to inherit a Kekki Genki." _

"_Isn't it impossible to receive a Kekki Genki?"_

"_Not when your one of the most powerful beings in the universe"_ Kohaku smirked with a look of satisfaction in his eyes.

"_It's true Naruto" _Arashi confirmed all of Naruto's doubts.

"_So what is this Kekki Genkai" _Naruto asked.

"_You can pretty much make weapons using your own or others blood" _Naruto was kinda bewildered, if what Kohaku was saying was true then what about what Kami said about the whole mental and physical change.

"_The mental change would either be us or the new Kekki Genkai, and the physical would be how when you make a weapon which would become a physical change once made so Kami pretty much planned this" _Arashi explained.

"…**Oi Naruto are you in there" **Kyuubi waved his hand in front of Naruto's eyes, slowly Naruto returned back into reality.

"Are you alright Naruto" Sakura asked with worry on her features and in her voice.

"I'm fine Sakura I'm just a little tired" Sakura nodded her head in understand-ment.

"Well then Kiddies we best make our leave I'm sure Naruto would like to have a nice long rest" Kakashi instructed his one visable eye curving upwards.

"**Who you calling a Kid, I am the great Kyuubi no Kitsune King of…"**

"… all demons, alive since the day before humans blah blah blah, no one cares now get out I need to rest"

"**Why do you always interrupt me"** Kyuubi whined while getting dragged by Kakashi out the door, Sai followed them out waving back at Naruto, his eyes curved upwards and a smile on his face.

"Goodbye Naru-chan it was nice to met you" Naruto waved back a kind smile on her face.

"Bye Sai" Sakura and Sasuke lingered a little longer, but finally they said there goodbyes and left the room, leaving Naruto to her thoughts and companions.

* * *

**Yay my longest chapter yet and it's kinda funny I wrote a paragraph in one and whatever weeks and it took me a few hours to write the rest, I think I'm starting to really get back into the story, but nevertheless review please, it always make me feel happy when someone reviews even a simple hello will do. ****Sorry if there are mistakes even though I'm supposed to really read through it I couldn't I really wanted to post this up, and well yeah I was getting kinda tired after all it is really late where I am.**

**Me: Also dear readers I do not like Sakura, but I shall be mature about it and not bash her in the story. (que nice guy/girl pose)**

**Sakura: Thank you *sniffle* not many people like me but it's nice to know that some people are gonna be mature about it.**

**Me: Ok I lied, I'm gonna still add bits of bashing you in the story.**

**Sakura: *cries in the corner with a depressed cloud around her***

**(Sasuke walks in)**

**Sasuke: WTF get the fuck out of my corner women, get your own corner. *pushs Sakura out of his own emo corner and starts to think of depressing things***

**Sakura: No one loves me TT_TT**

**Me: Don't worry Sakura here have a cookie.  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**I think I'll start putting up a chapter ever second week, sorry about that but I've been pretty busy with school, sigh school is such a drag XD. Anyways please enjoy this filler. ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or Naruto shippuden for that matter if I did though I'm pretty sure that the series wouldn't be as cool as they are now, and there would be a few people who I would like to keep alive!**

**WARNING: I think I spelled Konohamaru wrong a few times, I tried to correct them all so sorry if there is a mis-spell  
**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Once Iruka was informed that Naruto was up, he made sure to get to the Hospital as soon as possible, but of course before he went there he went to Ichiruka's and got a bowl of Miso Ramen for his 'dare he think it' favourite blonde haired knuckle head. Iruka hurriedly ran to Naruto's assigned room but when he entered it all he saw was an empty messed up bed and a open window where the wind sucked in the curtains, he couldn't help it, his 'natural instincts' kicked in, before he knew it he was scanning the room for any clues as to where she was and as the seconds slowly ticked by Iruka felt worry creep until he was almost over the edge with it.

"Iruka-Sensei whatcha doin" Iruka froze and looked behind him to see a smirking blonde sitting on the window ceil.

"NARUTO, do you know how worried I was, what if you had been kidnapped or even worse murdered, oh the horror, GET INTO THAT BED THIS INSTANCE" Iruka finally took note that Naruto was in fact shivering.

"Iiirruukkkaaaa…" Naruto whined.

"Don't Iruka me, now get into that bed now" As Naruto passed Iruka he could hear the grumbling of complaints escaping her colourful mouth. Naruto jumped onto the bed and sat on it with the blankets roughly spread over her bottom half. When Iruka looked over at Naruto he saw that her arms were crossed and a pout was fixated on her face. Iruka sighed before grabbing the abandon ramen on the small desk nearest the door.

"I brought you Ramen" Iruka spoke trying to ease the konochi's anger, and it worked she immediately brightened.

"Gimmie, gimmie, gimmie" Naruto yelled literally bouncing on the bed , Iruka smirked at the teenagers childish habits. Iruka gave the Ramen over to Naruto and watched her greedily devour the heavenly substance, but when she stopped in the middle of chewing Iruka knew something was wrong.

Naruto swallowed before questioning her ex-sensei "Neh Iruka why is it cold?"

"Because Naruto, you weren't in your bed resting as you should have been" Iruka replied accusingly. Naruto pouted before eating her ramen again, but eating more slowly to try and savour the taste, as she knew it would be awhile until she would be getting another bowl.

"What's been happening since I've been out Iruka-Sensei" Iruka looked at Naruto in surprise, it's been awhile since she called him that, he smiled softly to himself.

"Nothing much, just trying to calm the villagers about Kyuubi's sudden appearance, and trying to keep order, and so on. It's been fairly normal, well as normal as it can be without you" Iruka replied in a cheery voice, Naruto nodded her head thoughtfully.

"Iruka-Sensei, can I ask you a question?" Iruka nodded 'yes' surprise clear on his face.

"Do you think that the villagers will blame me for releasing Kyuubi?" Naruto looked up with fear clouded eyes, Iruka smiled softly and walked over to her, only to ruffle her already messy hair.

"Don't worry about it Gaki, just rest up O.K" Iruka replied in a soft voice, reluctantly Naruto nodded her head 'yes' and gave her empty bowl to Iruka before laying down and pulling the blankets over her shoulders, Naruto closed her eyes and tried her best to fall asleep.

* * *

A few minutes passed and when Iruka heard the soft snores he silently crept out of the room with a smile.

"IRUKA-SENSEI!" Iruka turned around and to his surprise saw Konohamaru, Udon and Moegi running towards him, they stopped right in front of him with worried eyes.

"Iruka-Sensei is Naruto alright?" Moegi asked with a worry laced voice. Iruka smiled at his ex-students.

"She's fine so don't worry about it"

"HAH, I knew all along that the boss would be O.K" Konohamaru declared.

"REALLY!" Udon and Moegi said at the same time.

"Your so cool Konohamaru" Moegi complimented with stars and hearts shining in her eyes.

"Yeah really cool" Udon added, Konohamaru stood there chuckling while scratching the back of his head blushing, the whole look reminded Iruka of Naruto.

"Hey Konohamaru, Udon, Moegi do you guys want to get some ramen?" Iruka asked.

"Yea sure Iruka-sensei, what about you guys do you want to go and get some ramen?" Konohamaru asked his team mates, who both nodded energetically.

"ONE BOWL OF PORK RAMEN" Konohamaru yelled as soon as he had entered Ichiruka's.

"Coming right up" the chef announced, Moegi and Udon both got the chicken ramen and Iruka got plain ole Miso.

"So Konohamaru, Udon, Moegi what have you guys been doing?" Iruka asked curiously.

"Nothing much sensei, although we've been going on more C-rank missions now, but were still stuck with D-ranks." Konohamaru replied happily.

"Here's your guys ramen eat up" Teuchi smiled.

"OH YEAH, SMELLS SOOO GOOD" Konohamaru drolled at the sight.

"Sure does" Moegi added,and Udon nodded his head in confirmation. Udon, Moegi and Iruka were all about to start eating when,

"STOP!" the rest of Konohamaru's team and Iruka looked at him curiously.

"Before we eat we must dedicate this meal to the boss" Konohamaru declared feverishly .

"HAI" yelled Udon and Moegi, both equally pumped at the declaration.

"TO OUR BOSS!" all three of them yelled at the same time.

"FOR BEING THERE WHEN WE NEEDED HER!" Udon yelled,

"FOR BEING THE COOLEST SENSEI EVER!" Konohamaru added,

"AND MOST OF ALL FOR BEING THE MOST KICK-ASS KONOUCHI ANYONE HAS EVER SEEN" Moegi shouted

"TO NARUTO" they yelled at the same time pointing there chop-sticks in the air, before digging into there meal. Teuchi and Ayame both chuckled at the genin before continuing there jobs. _It was obvious that Naruto had become a huge influence to the trio_ thought Iruka before eating a little bit of his ramen.

Iruka watched out of the corner of his eye as the three genin's slurped up there ramen, _it was strange _thought Iruka _it seems like just yesterday it was Naruto and his team sitting with him_. Iruka smiled for the millionth time that day before eating the rest of his ramen.

* * *

**Hope yah enjoyed Z chapter, review please!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Heyy guys :D glad that I updated in a week, yeah I'll try my best to update every week, but yeah schools a pain, but I'll try my best anyways enjoy, it's slightly longer then the other chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Nada, zero, zilch.**

**Sorry of there are spelling mistakes, and I don't know the Japanese way for jutsu's so they'll be in English sorry.  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9**

Naruto sat on the edge of the hospital's rooftop, she stared out at Konoha and watched as the villagers and Shinobi went about there day. She watched the children play as if they were Shinobi themselves, she watched the way the villagers tried to sway new comers to buy there product and most of all she watched shinobi secretly jump from roof to roof, without letting anyone see, well anyone but a trained shinobi. Naruto let a huge sigh before jumping back into her room. Naruto made her way towards the small closet that held her clothes inside, she opened the door and smiled at the familiar clothing, she had her tight black top that was always covered by her overly-large jacket (**the one that Naruto actually wears in shippuden**), orange shorts that reached to just above the knee, normal black shinobi sandals and her headband that showed she was a Shinobi of Konoha it was placed on a black piece of cloth and was always tied to her forehead as it should be. Naruto quickly got dressed and instead of putting on her jacket properly she placed it around her shoulders and walked down the hospital building's outside wall, pushing Chakra into her feet, she jumped off towards the closest building and continued from there slowly making her way to one of the few secret training grounds the old man had shown her.

* * *

Naruto sat down in the middle of the clearing and meditated, and slowly reached inside of her mind until she was in the very familiar landscape of darkness, water and several pipes that connected to who knows where. Walking slowly down the familiar path she had come to know since visiting Kyuubi, did Naruto see the small little cages to the side of the very large cage that used to contain Kyuubi.

"Hello Naruto" Arashi spoke whilst wagging his tail frantically, Kohaku rolled his eyes and murmured something that strangely sounded like _'Dam dogs, they'd do anything to please there masters'_

"Enough with the Hello's GET US OUT OF HERE, I don't know how Kyuubi did it" Kohaku demanded, with a weary voice. Naruto smirked in amusement at Kohaku in his human form pouting, _he's kind of cute _thought Naruto (**hehe lol manga influence)** a faint blush dusted her cheeks and Arashi gave her a knowing look.

"So how do I get you guys out anyways" Naruto asked casually, Kohaku gave her a dumbfound look.

"Your kidding me right, 16 years almost 17 of having the Kyuubi trapped in you and you still don't know how to summon something that is sealed inside of you, pft shouldn't have expected anything else from a _human_" Kohaku sneered, making sure to emphasise the last word.

"Kohaku stop it" Arashi raised his voice slightly as if to warn him, "Now Naruto all you have to do is the summoning technique only at the end of it before you call upon the toads you add more seals, for example I would represent Dog and Kohaku would represent Bird, so you would add those two seals at the end of the jutsu" Naruto nodded her head in understanding.

"Yeah I get that but in what order would I do the last two seals?" Arashi smiled his best that he could in his dog form.

"Well you'd do it in the order that you met us, so bird then dog" Arashi replied.

"YEAH I BETTER BE FIRST!" Kohaku yelled with all his might. Arashi and Naruto both rolled there eyes at him.

"Alright well see you soon" Naruto left with a poof.

* * *

Naruto stood up from her position on the ground and bit her finger for a small amount of blood and then she started the sequence of hand seals.

"Boar, Dog, Monkey, Bird, Ram, **Bird, Dog** SUMMONING JUTSU!" a whole lot of symbols and signs were drawn on the ground and a huge puff of smoke burst from the jutsu seals, and as the smoke cleared away the figure's of a bird and dog were in place.

"FREEE AT LAST" Kohaku shouted gleefully whilst doing a somersault in the air.

"Yes, yes calm down Kohaku were supposed to be teaching Naruto" Kohaku flew down and gave Arashi a dirty look.

"Kill joy" he muttered, before poofing into his human form.

"I don't think being in your human form is exactly the best thing, considering that we are unknown in this village" Arashi pointed out.

"But it's also good for him to be in his human form, since Itachi Uchiha has been known to posses the scroll for summoning raven's" Naruto added.

"Yeah Arashi, what the girl said" Kohaku said while twirling a leaf between his fingers.

"It might be a good idea for you to change as well Arsahi, cause Kakashi has a summoning scroll for dogs, and he won't recognise you as one of his, and if someone were to come while you were talking then… well you can see the problem I'm guessing" Naruto explained

"I don't think that's such a good idea" Kohaku said but it was too late Arashi had already transformed, and he was in a form that Naruto didn't expect that, he would be a little 7 year old boy with one side of his hair being white and the other black, his eyes were a stormy grey and his face was tanned. He wore puffy black pants and a plain white shirt, he wore no shoes like Kohaku.

"Oniiiiiiii-Chhhaaaann" the little boy squealed before tackling Naruto.

"And that's why it's a bad idea for Arashi to switch forms" Kohaku stated while rubbing the creases that mysteriously formed between his eyes

"Why is he like this?" asked a curious Naruto who was being glomped to death.

"Like his fur colour he has different personalities when he's in his dog form he's all wise and ancient, but when he's in his human form he's literally a little kid who hardly knows right from wrong" Kohaku explained.

"That makes sense…kind of." Kohaku looked from Naruto to Arashi and decided that it was time that he taught the blonde something

"Well time for training" Kohaku grabbed Arashi from the collar of his shirt and lifted him up, and dropped him onto the ground.

"Ow" Arashi glared at Kohaku while rubbing his backside, Kohaku ignored the small boy with a satisfied smirk placed on his face.

"Now first things first, Naruto were gonna need you to draw a little bit more blood, from your thumb"

"Alright" Naruto bit her thumb and made sure that a good flow of blood was coming out "Now what?"

"Picture a Kunai, in your mind remember the feel of it the texture and the shape, the smooth and rough spots…have you pictured it?" Naruto nodded her head yes.

"Alright now the hard part, form your blood into that Kunai, make the blood stretch and spread, make it form into the shape and size of the Kunai can you feel it, remember the blood is just another part of you, only it's outside of your body but nevertheless it is yours" Kohaku explained in a smooth and calming voice.

Naruto concentrated rather hardly on trying to form the blood into the weapon, creases formed in the middle of her eyes, and her eyes were focused on the small drop of blood that didn't move, all it did was float hopelessly in the air, Naruto focused and concentrated on it, but she could feel a strain on her mind, her brain started to hurt more and more as she concentrated, it hurt so much that her focus faltered, and the drop of blood fell down onto the ground, Kohaku sighed at the sight.

"Your concentrating to much, let it flow don't force it otherwise it would be like trying to fit a square shape into a circle hole, it'll become impossible. Don't force the blood into a weapon, guide it to become a weapon, encourage the blood to slowly shape into what you want, I wish I could show you, or get someone to show you how to do it but at the moment you're the only one alive who has this gift, now try again"

Naruto looked from Kohaku's stern and serious face to Arashi's encouraging smile and innocence. She nodded her head and tried again, this time putting her all into getting it right.

* * *

**Next chapter I'll literally probably continue this from this very point, I know I could have continued it, but then it would probably end with me trying to really drag it along so yeah review please and tell me what yah think.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors note: I am so so so so so sorry about the update, I've been extremely busy believe it or not I have a life, OMG yeah I know haha anyways here's that chapter you've been waiting FOREVER for. I AM SOOOOOOO SORRY! But I've got an idea for the story so yeah! Er sorry for grammer issues I try I really do but sometimes when I just want to get the chapter out I kinda miss some important stuff, so I apologize!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but if I did Naruto wouldn't just be kick-ass, he'd be turned into a chick, FOREVER. :D**

**Chapter 10**

Naruto had been concentrating for hours on the small bit of blood and had been barely able to make it shape into a kunai, but she couldn't keep it solid, for some reason she wasn't able to do it right. _This time for sure_ Naruto thought. She bit her thumb and allowed a drop of blood to drip from her hand and fall down to the ground, stopping just before it hit the ground. Naruto shaped the blood into a kunai, stretching, pulling, pushing, and when it formed she imagined it to be solid as ice, solid as rock, solid as metal. It grew harder and harder, until it completely melted into nothing.

"!" Naruto yelled in frustration. Kohaku yawned and looked at the blonde girl.

"Don't worry about it, you need to take a break anyways if you keep this up you'll die from blood lost, remember Kyuubi isn't in you anymore, he's only partially meaning your not going to heal as fast as you used to"

"Naruto-Hime can you take me to go and eat some human food, I've never had human food before pleaseeee" Arashi pleaded using the most deadly puppy eyes in the world. Naruto was powerless against them.

"Sure Arashi we can go and get some RAMEN!" Naruto and Arashi spun around in a circle holding each others hands while chanting the word ramen happily.

"Shall we go then" Kohaku yawned loudly, while stretching out his body.

"LETS GO" Arashi yelled excitingly.

Naruto, Kohaku and Arashi jumped from tree to tree making there way back to the village. They jumped down from the trees just before the opening to the village, and walked out. They walked along the streets of Konoha, Naruto pointed out all the popular spots and went into the role of tour guide until they arrived at Ichiruka's. The trio sat down at Ichiruka's with smiles on all there faces well almost everyone Kohaku's face looked like he was dying on the in and outside.

"Hey Naruto, how's my number one customer doing?" Teuchi asked while tossing some ramen noodles.

"Nothing much, you know the usual" Naruto shrugged while taking a seat.

"So escaping from the hospital again" Ayame asked with a playful glare on her face, Naruto grinned and scratched the back of her head.

"Yeah pretty much" Naruto chuckled.

"So Naruto who's your friends" Teuchi questioned, looking at the pair suspiciously.

"This over here is Kohaku, and that's Arashi" Naruto replied enthusiastically.

"Well any friends of Naruto's is welcome here, what will you have?" Teuchi questioned with a face splitting grin.

"We'll all just have a bowl of Miso, for now." Arashi bounced in his chair excitingly.

"COMING RIGHT UP!" Teuchi yelled as he started to prepare their meals.

Naruto turned her head towards Kohaku and Arashi.

"Do you guys know how to use chopsticks?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Chopsticks?" Arashi tilted his head slightly to the right. Giving Naruto a questioning stare.

"I'll take that as a no, you see you hold them nearly at the top like this" Naruto explained, while demonstrating at the same time.

"Here, take these and try to copy what I do." Naruto handed them a pair of joined chopsticks, and grabbed one for herself.

Naruto snapped the chopsticks so that they would separate and waited for Kohaku and Arashi to do the same.

"Alright you hold them like this" Naruto corrected Arashi's hold on the pair of sticks and monitored Kohaku's. "And then you move this one like this and pick the food by doing this."

Arashi had his whole entire focus on trying to use the chopsticks correctly, his tongue was sticking out from the corner of his mouth. Kohaku on the other hand seemed to get it a lot more quickly, he was able to use the chopsticks almost straight away.

"Here you are, 3 bowls of miso ramen" Teuchi gave the food to each person with a grin on his face "eat up!"

Naruto grabbed her chopsticks and watched as the others did the same, drawing in a big breath.

"ITDAKAMISU!" Naruto yelled with all her might and dug into the deliciously prepared meal. Arashi and Kohaku soon followed suit.

* * *

(1 hour later)

Naruto, Kohaku and Arashi walked across the roof of some building, they stopped and Kohaku sat down in a patch of shade, Arashi and Naruto decided to soak up the sun and so stayed in the sunlight. They had only been lying there for 10 minutes before the trio felt a group of shinobi land on the very same building they were relaxing on.

"AAH THAT NARUTO…" Sakura started.

"But Sakura…" Kakashi tried to interrupt.

"WHEN I SEE HER I'M GONNA…" Sakura yelled in a threatening tone of voice.

"Ah Sakura…" Ino said.

"WHAT!" Yelled Sakura

"What are you gonna do to me, Sakura-Chan?" Naruto asked innocently.

"GAH NARUTO! Why didn't anyone tell me she was there?" The rookie 12 and Gai's team all had sweat drops on the back of there heads.

"I don't know Sakura must've slipped our minds" TenTen replied sarcastically.

"Wait who are they?" Hinata asked in a timid voice.

"Who these guys? Well that lump of gloom and doom is Kohaku and this bundle of cuteness is Arashi!" Naruto replied enthusiastically.

"I'm not all gloom and doom" Kohaku sulked.

"And I'm not cute, I'm manly very, very, very manly!" Arashi pouted with a small blush powdered on his cheeks.

"KAWAIIIIIIIII" shrieked all the girls, apart from Naruto who was currently being suffocating from Arashi's death grip.

"D-d-don-don't s-s-sc-scar-scare h-hi-him!" Naruto barely chocked out those words.

"Arashi let go before you kill her…actually Arashi stay like that as long as you want, and squeeze tighter, squeeze as tight as possible kuku kuku" Kohaku laughed at Naruto's misery. Arashi quickly let go when Naruto started to turn an un-healthy shade of purple.

"So how did you meet these guys, dobe?"

"Well TEME there summons actually, summons that only I can gain" Naruto looked up from staring at her nails, and gave Sasuke a smug look.

"Hn."

"NOT A WORD!"

"Hnn" Sasuke replied smirking his famous Uchiha trademark.

"It doesn't make it a word if you say it for longer" Naruto replied annoyed.

"ANYWAYS, Naruto what are you doing out of the hospital Tsunade-sama isn't very happy with you." Sakura replied while wagging her finger at Naruto.

"Eh, she'll get over it"

"Naruto, you shouldn't treat your Hokage that way." Kakashi voiced with his nose stuck in the newest edition of Icha-Icha Paradise.

"How troublesome. Can we go now this is such a drag"

"Wow Shikamaru when did you get here?" Naruto asked completely oblivious to the obvious fact that they had been right in front of her the whole time.

"Naruto you're an idiot" Sasuke rudely interrupted.

"SHUT IT TEME BEFORE I SHUT IT FOR YOU!"

"Ow I forgot how loud you two are." moaned Shikamaru. Sasuke and Naruto both glared at Shikamaru, and sweat started to run down his neck and forehead. _"Note to self never insult Sasuke and Naruto at the same time, it's frightening and troublesome"_ thought Shikamaru.

"So anyways what are you doing here Naruto and why are you with them?" questioned Neji curiously. Everyone else gave Naruto an equally curious look.

"Well that's obvious, I'm training!" Naruto grinned at them all.

"Really it doesn't look like it" Sakura doubted.

"Well I was training but we had to take a break cause I was losing to much blood" Naruto trailed of lamely.

"Why were you losing so much blood?" Ino questioned.

"Sorry Ino secret training can't share anything" Naruto winked mischievously at the bunch and disappeared in a puff of smoke along with her two companions.

"GAH THAT NARUTO, AFTER WE JUST FOUND HER SHE DISAPPEARS AGAIN!" Sakura screamed, Kakashi laid his hand on Sakura's shoulder.

"Control your temper Sakura, I'm sure whatever Naruto's doing is for the best" Kakashi used on of his very best eye smiles, and Sakura couldn't help the worry flood her every sense.

"I don't trust those people she's with" spoke Sasuke mono toned.

"I don't think any of us do, but we can't do much. We have to have trust in Naruto's decision to trust them, after all her trust isn't easily granted." Shino spoke for the first time in the whole conversation.

"Yeah what he said" Kiba yelled with a large grin on his face.

* * *

**I'm not going to make any promises on the next update but yeah sorry about the rather large delay it probably wasn't much of a chapter anyway. But yeah I'll really try to get it out A.S.A.P Bye for now, and sorry again for the late update. **


End file.
